Story
The Story = Introduction At the start is of course, dr. zomboss planning his next evil plan. He's gotten so fed up with being beaten by the plants over and over again that he decides to go somewhere no pesky plant will follow him: Another Dimension! However, a team of stealthy plants discovers his plan and tries to stop him, but it's too late. His entire zombie army has gone through the portals to another dimension. Even worse, he trapped the portals so that no plant is able to go through. The best thing the plant group can do is bring some of the portals back to Crazy Dave and hope he can find a solution. Crazy Dave finds out while plants cannot go through, humans can. So he entrusts the player with a large sack of magical seeds - seeds that when placed with an inaminate plant, will grow them up and add them to the team. So you go out, through the portal, into the mirror world. However, a little bit after you leave, One of Crazy Dave's tacos spill out and over onto the portal, breakng it and its coding, leaving you stranded in the mirror world. Guess you've got no choice but to defend yourself... World 1 - Abandoned Graveyard The player comes into the new world, in an abandoned graveyard, with poor visibility conditions. The graveyard seems run down, and has very little in the way of plant life, simply just a couple dry flowers and withered bushes. Regardless, you still have to use some seeds to get together a force to defend yourself, because well, you're in a graveyard. The undead from this dimension are now rising, so now you have to stop 2 armies! World 2 - Hidden Base The Humans of this new dimension have noticed you somehow surviving the zombie invasion with no cover or military weapons. They bring you down to their base and learn about the magical seeds, and so try to design powerful plants with DNA editing so hopefully they can take back their Earth. However, a zombie noticed you entering the base, and now groups are following you in. It's you and the plant's job to stop the hordes as the remaining humans design powerful new plants for you take into battle. World 3 - City Ruins Unfortunately, Zomboss heard about the secret base and more importantly, the news about the plants. Being so enraged at the fact that the plants have followed him, he sends all his forces to wipe you out, forcing you to leave the base and hide in the ruins of a nearby city. The group gets split up and your only remaining ally is a single scientist who helped with the new plants previously. You go through the city, hoping to find a way out while slowly chipping down the zombie force. World 4 - Shadowed Meadows Together the player and the scientist escape just when night settles in. The open meadows are easy to traverse, but the night hides your view. You use the seeds on some glowing mushrooms as a light source, and you head to a nearby mountain for cover to survive the night. World 5 - Mount Rubble You head to the nearby mountain, where you plan to prepare to attack the zombie forces. But first you need to clear all the zombies on the mountain off to prevent what happened in the previous base and to create stable defences all around the mountain. World 6 - Floral Palace Once a popular attraction, this place was abandoned when everyone realized flower bushes make atrocious walls and zombies will walk right through them. But now you're here and ready to turn this flower garden into a brand new section of your plant army! Well, whatever's left of it anyways. World 7 - Crash Musuem You find your self at the border of where human civilization and the zombie base clash. However, the human's are almost out of defences, so it's up to the player (again) to hold off the zombie attack, and push them back into their base, where you can make your final stand and push the zombies back to where they came from. World 8 - Zom-Brawn Base The final push! Strike right into the base of the zombies, and take them down for the last time. Use all your skills, knowledge and plant power, and go straight into the zomboss base and finish this! World 9 - Zomboss Castle Zomboss takes his final stand and defends his final base in this dimension, but your plant army has already grown to tremendous strength, so there's no stopping you now! Make the climb up the tower, re-fight all zomboss' devilish machines and vanquish him! World 10 - Broken Dimensions Dr. Zomboss, made a last-ditch attempt to win and shattered the walls between dimensions! Hunt him down before reality as we know it breaks, with your current plant army and new, etheral plants from other dimensions! Final Cutscene After hunting zomboss down, you launch him out into the dimensional rift he created, and use his machines to fix this whole problem. You say goodbye to all the people from the other dimension as everything closes in. You leave seed packets to all your new plants so that the other dimension may defend themselves if this happens again. The end!